cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
AENG Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded AENG (Architectural Engineering) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Architectural Engineering within the Faculty of Engineering and Computer Sciences. 200-level courses AENG 201 - Communication, Behaviour and Architecture AENG 202 - Architectural Graphics and Elements of Design AENG 217 - Freehand Drawing I AENG 218 - Freehand Drawing II AENG 240 - Organization of Materials in Buildings AENG 241 - Architectural Structures AENG 242 - Digital Representation AENG 250 - Architectural History I: Pre-Christian to Pre-Renaissance AENG 251 - Architectural History II: 1900-1945 300-level courses AENG 303 - Design and Construction I AENG 304 - Design and Construction II AENG 321 - Freehand Drawing III AENG 322 - Freehand Drawing IV AENG 324 - Sketching School I AENG 352 - Art and Theory of House Design AENG 354 - Architectural History III: Renaissance to 19th century AENG 355 - Architectural History IV: Post-World War II AENG 356 - Traditional Uralic Architecture I: Scandinavia, Karelia, and the Baltic States AENG 357 - Traditional Uralic Architecture II: Hungary AENG 358 - Traditional Uralic Architecture III: Central Russia - Volgaic Finns, Udmurts, and Mennonites AENG 359 - Traditional Uralic Architecture IV: Northern Urals - the Samoyedic Peoples, Komi, and Ob Ugrics. AENG 360 - Traditional Russian Architecture AENG 375 (also GEOG 375) - Landscape AENG 377 (also ENVR 377/577) - Energy, Environment and Buildings AENG 378 - Site Usage AENG 383 - Geometry and Architecture AENG 388 - Intro Historic Preservation 400-level courses AENG 405 - Design and Construction III AENG 406 - Design and Construction IV AENG 447 (also EENG 447) - Lighting Schemes AENG 450 - Building Regulations and Safety AENG 461 - Freehand Drawing and Sketching AENG 471 - Computer-Aided Building Design AENG 490 - Special Topics in Architecture AENG 499 - Honours Project 500-level courses AENG 500 - Introduction to Advanced Architectural Engineering AENG 512 - Architectural Modelling AENG 514 - Community Design Workshop AENG 515 - Sustainable Design AENG 520 - Urban Morphology *(AENG 520A - Syktyvkar) *(AENG 520B - Kirov) *(AENG 520C - Ukhta) *(AENG 520D - Perm') AENG 521 (Also GEOG 421/521) - Structure of Cities AENG 523 - Significant Texts and Buildings AENG 524 - Seminar on Architectural Criticism AENG 525 - Seminar on Analysis and Theory AENG 526 - The Philosophy of Structure AENG 527 - Civic Design AENG 528 - History of Housing In A Uralican Context AENG 529 - Housing Theory AENG 530 - Origins of Modern Architecture AENG 540A - Special Topics in Architecture I AENG 540B - Special Topics in Architecture II AENG 550 - Urban Planning and Development AENG 554 - Mechanical Services AENG 555 (also PROD 455/555) - Environmental Acoustics AENG 599A - MEng Thesis AENG 599B - MEng Project 600-level courses AENG 600 - Advanced Seminar in Architectural Engineering AENG 622 - Critical Writing on Architecture AENG 623 - Project Prep AENG 624 - History and Theory Project AENG 627 - Research Methods AENG 628 - Housing Project Report AENG 630A - Housing Seminar I AENG 630B - Housing Seminar II AENG 635A - Selected Topics in Housing I AENG 635B - Selected Topics in Housing II AENG 635C - Selected Topics in Housing III AENG 645 - Housing Project AENG 650A - Architectural History Seminar: Pre-Christian to Renaissance AENG 650B - Architectural History Seminar: 17-19th Centuries AENG 650C - Architectural History Seminar: 20th Century and beyond AENG 655 - Architectural Theory Seminar AENG 670 - Design Research and Methodology AENG 672A - Professional Practice I AENG 672B - Professional Practice II AENG 675 - Advanced Construction AENG 680 - Architectural Journalism AENG 685 - Sketching School II AENG 690 - Dissertation Research AENG 699 - PhD Dissertation